Kehidupan Kedua
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Kehidupan ini sama dengan para legiun yang bertahan di tengah peperangan. Kematian tak membutuhkan aklimasi. Kapanpun dia ingin, dia akan datang. Namun, bukan berarti yang mati tak bisa menyentuh repihan nada ini. Nada serupa sebagai tangga menuju kematian.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**M-Rated**_

_**YAOI, out of character, and unsuitable for children under 17**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Kehidupan Kedua**

Bernapas dan bergerak … menandakan bahwa makhluk itu hidup. Kehidupan adalah hal fana yang terselip di bumi agung ini. Seperti lektur zaman pradaban kuno yang terpahat di dinding-dinding candi. Bumi ini tak pernah lelah untuk menerima jiwa-jiwa baru yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan. Salam selamat datang bagi Sang Pendatang dan selamat tinggal bagi yang meninggalkan. Kematian … adalah sisi lain dari kehidupan. Kepercayaan di setiap agama mengatakan bahwa setelah hidup berakhir dengan kematian … masih ada kehidupan lainnya di bawah bimbingan Tuhan.

Saat mendengar kata kematian, rasanya lekum ini seperti tercekat batu besar. Seakan-akan ingin menulikan telinga dari ucapan yang dianggap tabu. Bukan kematianlah yang tabu … melainkan keegoisan orang yang selalu ingin membangkitkan orang mati. Kehidupan dan kematian adalah hal yang saling memenuhi satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan umur panjang. Melihat orang-orang di sekitar kita meninggalkan kita lebih dulu. Sementara kita … menyendiri di kemudian hari. Menatap ribuan batu nisan yang terjejer rapi dengan pahatan nama-nama yang pernah kita ucapkan.

Kehidupan ini tak ada bedanya dengan para legion yang bertahan di medan perang. Menatap kehidupan sembari menunggu ajal yang seakan-akan memanggil di depan mata. Kematian yang tak lagi ditakuti. Tersenyum saat menutup mata untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Seakan-akan kematian itu adalah pengantar kehidupan yang kedua.

_**Uzumaki Naruto & Sabaku no Gaara**_

**Lembar Pertama**

.

.

Mendung masih melekat pada langit luas yang begitu aksa dari pandangan netra. Mega yang menggumpal menjadi satu terlihat begitu kelam. Seakan-akan ingin menenggelamkan bumi dalam kegelapannya. Cahaya matahari tak mampu mengabir permukaan bumi. Tertutup oleh keabu-abuan Sang Mega. Namun, mata ini tak pernah lelah untuk memandangi langit tersebut. Meskipun kedua netra biru ini tak lagi melihat pantulan biru luas lainnya. Tak hentinya menerawang aksa mencari titik cahaya yang terhalang awan gelap.

Sepertinya hari ini akan hujan selama seharian penuh. Mengingat musim dingin sudah di depan mata, pastilah keadaan udara akan berubah dengan sendirinya. Aku menghela napas lelah sembari mendudukkan diri pada ranjang besar yang ada di belakangku. Rambut pirangku masih basah karena air pada saat aku mandi tadi. Mataku sedikit berat dan sangat lelah. Aku merebahkan tubuhku dan membiarkan ranjang empuk ini memanjakan punggungku.

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Bocah dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru bak langit bermatahari. Aku sudah ada di Negara ini sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja pada saat aku masih dalam keadaan lemah dan lucu. Aku tinggal di rumah ini dengan kedua saudaraku, Kyuubi dan Menma. Kyuubi adalah kakakku yang berumur tiga tahun lebih tua dariku dan Menma adalah adikku yang masih bersekolah di tingkat akhir. Dia murid kelas dua di sekolah itu.

Kyuubi sendiri adalah sosok kakak yang sangat kukagumi. Kenapa aku tidak tinggal dengan orang tuaku? Ah, mereka sudah tidak ada. Kematian merenggut nyawa mereka sekitar empat tahun yang lalu. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan pada saat menguji pesawat baru buatan ayahku. Ya, ayahku adalah orang yang sangat pandai dalam membuat pesawat terbang dan dia meninggal dengan pesawat ciptaan terakhirnya.

Seharusnya perusahaan pesawat itu masih menjadi milik kami. Tetapi Kyuubi menjualnya dan menggunakan uangnya untuk membiayai sekolahku dan Menma. Kyuubi juga menggunakan uang itu untuk membangun sebuah café di pusat kota. Aku rasa tindakan kakakku cukup baik. Karena … kami tidak mau kejadian sama terulang kembali. Sepertinya aku mulai kangen dengan kedua orang tuaku.

'tok tok tok'

"Naru-_nii_, _Nii-san_ memanggilmu untuk sarapan."

Aku dapat mendengar ucapannya dengan jelas. Aku menghela napas lelah dan bangkit dari tiduranku. "Tunggu," ucapku sembari memakai baju. Setelah itu aku membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang bocah berambut hitam kebiruan sedang menatapku datar. Dia adalah adikku yang tadi kukatakan. Kalian bertanya kenapa rambutnya berbeda denganku? Ah, itu karena dia mengecat rambutnya. Kedua orang tuaku membiarkannya karena menurut mereka Menma lebih cocok dengan warna rambut itu. "Ayo," ucapku sembari mendorongnya untuk berjalan.

Rumah ini bukanlah rumah yang besar, namun cukup untuk kami bertiga tinggal. Aku mengacak rambut Menma dengan pelan dan mencubit pipinya. "Kenapa kau murung? Kau lapar?" tanyaku sembari tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Bodoh."

Ah~ ternyata sifatnya masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah dengannya. Aku pikir tadi dia kerasukan hantu atau semacamnya. Ya, Menma memang selalu mengataiku bodoh. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa tatapannya itu selalu penuh dengan tatapan perhatian. Hanya saja dia tidak pandai mengungkapkannya. Bocah yang sangat manis~

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar jawabannya. Tak menyadari ternyata aku sudah sampai di ruang makan. Aku melihat sosok kakakku yang sudah berpakaian rapi sedang menikmati jus apelnya. Tapi rambut merah kejinggaannya tetap saja berantakan. Dasar.

"Kau ada kuliah hari ini?" tanyanya saat aku mendudukkan diriku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan yang seakan-akan menyuruhku untuk menjadi pembantu di cafenya. Dasar kakak yang kejam.

"Mungkin aku akan pulang telat," jawabku sembari menuangkan susu ke gelas Menma. Aku dapat mellhatnya menatapku dengan tajam. Seperti biasa, dia tidak menyukai susu. Namun aku tetap saja selalu memaksanya. Meskipun tampangnya seperti anak yang brutal, Menma sebenarnya anak yang penurut. "Hahaha, ayolah. Kau tidak akan tinggi jika tidak minum susu."

"Ck, aku membencinya," ucapnya sembari kembali melahap sarapan paginya. Menma tampak terdiam sebentar dan kembali menatapku. "Naru-_nii_, kudengar di kampusnya ada rumor hantu yang sering berkeliaran sepulang sekolah," ujarnya sembari sesekali mengacak rambutnya.

Aku menaikkan alisku mendengar omongannya. Apa bocah nakal ini mencoba menakut-nakutiku? Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku tidak peduli sembari menjulurkan lidahku. Ya, meskipun aku cukup merinding hanya dengan mendengar ucapannya, aku mencoba tetap bersikap biasa. Aku yakin dia akan bercerita panjang lebar jika aku memperlihatkan sikap asliku. " Anak laki-laki jangan suka bergosip di sekolah," ucapku sembari tertawa kecil. Aku suka sekali ketika dia kembali memasang tampang datarnya. Hahaha dasar anak manis.

"Memna, kau ikut Naru-_nii_ saja, ya? _Nii-san _harus berangkat cepat hari ini." Kyuubi sempat mencubit pipi Menma dengan pelan dan tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. "Naru, kalau bisa jangan pulang terlalu malam." Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kyuubi dan segera bangkit dari dudukku.

"Ayo, kau bisa telat," ucapku sembari mengambil tasku dan menyampirkannya di bahuku. Sepertinya aku harus bergegas sebelum hujan deras. Maklumlah, menggunakan kendaraan roda dua tidak akan membantuku untuk menadahi air hujan. Aku juga takut jika bocah nakal itu sakit karena kehujanan. Aku menyalakan motorku dan menyuruh Menma untuk naik. Sepertinya pagi ini akan seru. Baru kali ini aku mengantarnya sekolah.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Aku melambai ke arah Menma saat menurunkannya di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Aku dapat melihatnya tersenyum tipis sembari berbalik memunggungiku. Dengan cepat aku kembali menjalankan motorku. Aku harus sampai ke kampus sebelum turun hujan. Cukup beruntung karena sekolah Menma dan kampusnya hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter saja. Aku menghela napas lega saat berhasil sampai dan menginjak lapangan parkir kampusku.

Dengan cepat aku bergegas dan masuk menuju gedung utama. Aku menapaki tangga demi tangga untuk sampai ke ruang belajarku di lantai tiga. Aku berhenti tepat saat menginjak tangga terakhir. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku. Sepertinya aku mendengar dentingan piano. I-ituOver the Rainbow! Aku membulatkan mataku dan berlari kecil mengikuti dentingan piano tersebut. Sepertinya lagu itu berasal dari ruang musik yang ada di lantai empat.

Aku terus mengikuti langkah kakiku yang membawaku ke depan sebuah ruangan besar. Ruangan yang sepertinya sudah cukup lama tak digunakan namun masih terlihat mewah. Aku mengintip ke dalam melalui kaca yang ada di pintu tersebut. Mataku menyipit tajam saat melihat ada seseorang yang tengah memainkan piano yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sosok itu seorang bocah laki-laki … sepertinya seumuran denganku. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan dia terlihat begitu indah saat menekan tuts-tuts piano tersebut.

'DEG'

Aku tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan menatapku. Dia menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan perlahan aku dapat melihatnya berjalan ke arah pintu. Aku menjauhkan diriku dari pintu tersebut. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang begitu tampan. Mata hijau itu sangat cocok dengan warna rambutnya yang merah.

"Maaf jika permainanku mengganggu pagimu," ucapnya sembari pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku terus saja memperhatikannya sampai tubuhnya menghilang di belokan.

Aku tampak berpikir keras. Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat bocah itu. Apa selama ini ada bocah secantik dirinya. Oh, _God_, Naruto! Kau mengatakan dia cantik sementara dia seorang pria. Namun, entah kenapa sosok itu seakan-akan menarik perhatianku.

"Dobe,"

"Oh _shit_!" sepertinya jantungku mau copot saat ada yang memegang bahuku dari belakang. Sementara jantungku berpacu kencang, aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati sosok yang mirip sekali dengan adikku, Sasuke. Pria berambut sewarna dengan Menma yang memiliki mata obsidian yang juga merupakan teman masa kecilku. "Ck, Teme! Kau mengagetkanku!" teriakku kesal sembari mengacak surai pirangku.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau kerasukan?" ingin rasanya aku menyobek mulut itu saat mengucapkan kata-kata yang seharusnya aku ucapkan. Aku dapat melihatnya menyeringai ke arahku. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya lagi membuat tanganku semakin gatal untuk tidak memukulnya.

'BLETAK'

"Jantungku mau copot dan kau memasang tampang seperti itu. Heee, kau memang _teme_!" aku sudah sedikit puas karena menjitak kepalanya. Mencoba menenangkan degup jantungku, aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. "Aku kaget," ucapku tidak jelas sembari menatap Sasuke dengan lekat.

"Kenapa bisa kau ada di sini?" aku mendengar Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya sudah diulanginya.

"Aku mengikuti suara piano tadi pagi dan aku bertemu dengan seorang bocah berambut merah. Tadi dia pergi ke arah sana," tunjukku ke arah dimana bocah berambut merah tadi pergi. Aku melihat Sasuke tampak menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "E-entah dia siapa, yang jelas tadi aku melihatnya sedang bermain piano. Over the Rainbow! Ya, dia memainkan lagu itu d-dan aku mendengarnya lalu mengikuti suara itu sampai ke sini."

"Piano? Kau bercanda."

"Aku serius! Suara dentingannya cukup nyaring, masa kau tidak mendengarnya?" aku menatap Sasuke dengan serius. Namun dalam hati terbesit rasa bingung dan penasaran yang bergerumul menjadi satu. Aku kembali menoleh ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan aku melihat piano yang dimainkannya tadi masih ada di dalam sana.

"Aku suda ada di lantai empat ini sejak dua jam yang lalu dan aku tidak mendengar apapun." Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan malas. Seolah-olah aku mengatakan hal yang omong kosong. Tapi, hei! aku tidak berbohong. Aku mendengarnya dan bahkan tadi dia meminta maaf kedapaku. Apa aku sudah gila? Mana mungkin aku mengatakan diriku gila jika aku melihatnya dengan mata dan kepalaku sendiri. "Omong kosong. Ayo ke kelas. Mungkin kau hanya melihat hantu yang sedang bermain piano."

"H-hush! Jangan ngomong sembarangan." Aku menatap Sasuke dengan kesal sembari mengikutinya dari belakang. Mungkin aku akan memastikannya saat pelajaran sudah usai nanti. Biar aku lihat di daftar mahasiswa yang ada di kampus ini.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kelas terakhir. Sepertinya yang mengikuti mata kuliah terakhir ini cukup sedikit. Aku masih beruntung di sebelahku masih ada dua orang teman dekatku.

"Shika, pulang kuliah kita beli kroket di toko Bibi Shizune lagi, ya? Aku tergila-gila dengan rasa kroket yang terus melekat pada lidahku ini. Oh~ betapa en—"

"Zzzzzzzz."

"Hahaha." Aku hanya mampu tertawa nyaring saat melihat teman berambut cokelatku itu memasang tampang jengkelnya. Kedua tato segitiga merah yang ada di kedua pipinya tampak bertambah merah saat dia sedang marah. "Hei-hei, sudahlah. Kautahu sendiri kalau dia selalu tertidur."

Kiba tampak menghela napas berat—mencoba menahan emosinya. Dia tersenyum lebar ke arahku. "Lihat saja, aku akan membuatnya tidak dapat tidur seharian," ucapnya sembari memasang senyum penuh arti. Aku hanya menaikkan alisku tak mengerti. Entah apa lagi yang akan dilakukan bocah penyuka anjing ini. Aku sangat menyukai saat dia bermain dengan pria rusa tukang tidur itu. Mereka terlihat begitu serasi.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak pacaran dengan Shika?" tanyaku biasa saja. Tapi sepertinya beda dengan apa yang Kiba rasakan. Sepertinya dia seakan-akan mendapat pertanyaan yang baru saja turun dari langit. Terlihat dari mukanya yang memerah dan gelagatnya yang seperti orang … gugup? Apa dia marah denganku? Tapi, memangnya aku melakukan kesalahan apa?

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? A-aku kan hanya berteman dengannya," jawabnya dengan nada gugup yang lebih kelihatan seperti orang … malu-malu? Entahlah aku bingung dengan reaksinya Kiba.

"Ada apa dengan bocah ini?" batinku tidak mengerti sembari sesekali mencoba tertawa. Sepertinya udara di sekitar terasa memanas. Entah karena apa atau mungkin karena Kiba? Memangnya kenapa dengan dia? Sebenarnya ini ada apaaa?

"Kiba, ayo pulang. Dosennya sudah keluar dari tadi." Shikamaru tampak menguap lebar dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Dia memandang Kiba dan aku dengan pandangan lelah. "Naru, kau jangan pulang terlalu malam. Ini sudah sore. Kiba, ayo pulang."

"I-iya ayo,"

"Kenapa kau gugup begitu? Naru, kau menggodanya?" Shikamaru tampak menatap lekat ke arahku. Dia kemudian menyeringai ke arahku. "Panasnya mudah naik," ucapnya sembari mengedipkan matanya ke arahku.

"Hah? Panas? Siapa yang demam?" tanyaku bingung. Shikmaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik tangan Kiba. Aku hanya melambai kecil ke arahnya. Mataku kemudian beralih pada sebuah jam dinding besar yang ada di dalam ruang kelas tersebut. Sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Aku kembali menghela napas lelah sembari membereskan bukuku yang berserakan. Dengan perlahan aku berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhku. Kakiku melangkah menuju pintu tersebut.

'GREEK'

Aku terkejut saat melihat seseorang membuka pintu itu. "Ha—ah, kau mengejutkanku, _Sensei_," ucapku saat menyadari bahwa sosok tersebut adalah salah satu dosen yang mengajarku. Rambutnya perak dan mencuat ke atas. Aku tidak tahu apa penyakitnya dan apa masalahnya sehingga dia harus memakai masker yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya.

"Ah, Naruto. Kebetulan sekali, aku ingin memintamu mengunci ruang musik yang ada di atas. Aku harus segera pulang ke rumah. Biasakah?" tanyanya sembari menyerahkan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan panda berwarna merah. Ah, apa panda zaman sekarang berwarna merah? Atau dosen yang satu ini menyukai panda? Entahlah.

"Tentu, hati-hati di jalan," ucapku sembari membungkukkan badanku._ Sensei_ itu sepertinya sedang tersenyum di balik maskernya karena matanya ikut tersenyum. Aku kembali menghela napas lelah. Sepertinya aku harus bisa mengunci ruangan ini baru bisa pulang dengan tenang. Dengan perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan tersebut.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Kakiku berhenti menapak ke anak tangga selanjutnya saat mengingat sesuatu yang sangat berharga. "Oh, ruangan itukan tempat sosok berambut merah itu bermain piano. Ah, semoga saja aku bertemu dengannya." Dengan cepat aku berlari dan menapaki tangga-tangga tersebut. Aku mencoba mengatur napasku saat sudah mencapai ruangan tersebut. Aku tersenyum tipis saat mendengar dentingan permainan nada yang cukup kukenal. Tapi aku heran, kenapa dari semua lagu dia memilih lagu itu. Itu lagu yang sudah cukup langka dimainkan oleh para _pianist_.

Aku tersenyum tipis saat melihat sosok itu sedang bermain piano. Sepertinya dia sering bermain di tempat ini. Aku memperhatikannya dengan lekat. Entah kenapa sosok itu begitu enak dipandang.

Tunggu!

Ada yang aneh dari caranya bermain. Tubuhnya seperti sedang bergetar hebat.

'BRAK'

Aku membuka pintu itu dan berjalan ke arahnya. Seketika itu juga dentingan itu berhenti. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung.

'TES'

Sudah kuduga. Dia sedang menangis. Aku memperhatikan tetesan air matanya yang membasahi tuts-tuts piano tersebut. Hatiku tergerak untuk mendekat ke arahnya lebih dekat. Dia sama sekali tak menatapku. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah menangis dalam diam. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya ini. Bagaimana caranya aku menenangkannya sedangkan aku saja sama sekali tak mengenalnya. "Maaf, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku sembari sedikit menundukkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Dia terus saja menangis. Aku menggaruk kepalaku. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Aku tidak pandai menenangkan orang lain. Sosok yang selama ini selalu kutenangkan hanyalah Menma. Di saat dia sedang menangis aku selalu menenangkannya dengan cara mencium keningnya cukup lama dan … itu sangat manjur, hehehe. Tapi kalau masalah yang seperti ini bagaimana? Apa aku coba saja cara itu?

"Hei?"

"Hiks … hiks … hiks,"

_Shit_! Aku merasa seperti orang jahat. Pokoknya harus kucoba! Reaksinya lihat setelah dicoba saja. Dengan perlahan aku memegang bahunya ddan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Dengan perlahan aku menurunkan kepalaku dan mencium keningnya dengan pelan.

Kesan yang pertama aku rasakan adalah … tubuhnya sangat dingin.

Setelah beberapa detik, aku melepaskan ciumanku dan menatapnya dengan lekat. Dia berhenti menangis. Tapi … dia memandangku dengan lekat.

"A-ah, maaf! Aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti itu. Aku hanya mencoba menenangkanmu. Sungguh!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Karena itu cara yang aku lakukan untuk menenangkan adikku. Maaf! Maafkan aku! A-aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa," ucapku berusaha untuk meyakinkannya. Sungguh, aku hanya ingin menenangkannya. Tapi, kuakui rasa ketika aku menciumnya sangat berbeda ketika aku mencium Menma.

"Aku harus pulang. Selamat malam."

Dengan itu dia pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Ya Tuhan! Jika saja aku bukan orang yang penakut, aku akan tidur di ruangan ini. Dengan terburu-buru aku ingin pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

'PLUK'

Aku mengerutkan keningku heran saat mendengar bunyi buku jatuh tersebut. "Ah, aku lupa menanyakan namanya," ucapku sembari mengambil buku yang jatuh tersebut. aku memperhatikan buku tersebut. Penuh dengan partitur lagu. Aku mengerutkan keningku heran saat menyadari keanehan pada pertitur lagu tersebut. Semua lagu yang ada di buku tersebut hanyalah sejenis lagu. Dari awal sampai akhir hanya berisi partitur lagu Over the Rainbow.

Aku membalik buku tersebut dan memperhatikan sampul buku tersebut. "Sa-ba-ku no Ga-gaara? Siapa itu? Ja-jangan-jangan? Ini buku pria berambut merah itu? Oh ternyata namanya Sabaku no Gaara. Namanya seperti nama-nama bangsawan."

Aku tersenyum lebar dan memegang buku itu dengan erat. "Yosh! Aku akan mengembalikannya besok!"

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Menma menatap Kyuubi dengan lekat dan mendekatinya. Menma mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Kyuubi. Dia tampak memperhatikan layar _laptop_ miliknya dengan lekat. Matanya menyipit tajam memperhatikan tulisan yang ada di layar _laptop_ tersebut. "_Nii-san_, nama kampus Naru-_nii_ Universitas Konoha, kan?"

"Iya, memangnya ada apa? Kau mau melanjutkan sekolah di sana?" tanya Kyuubi sembari meletakkan segelas cokelat hangat di hadapan Menma. Dia mengecak rambut Menma dengan pelan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Menma. "Ada apa?"

"_Tadaima_~"

Menma dan Kyuubi menatap sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan senyuman tipis.

"Naru-_nii_, menurut berita ini, pada tahun 1992 telah terjadi pembantaian satu keluarga bangsawan Jepang. Semuanya mati tak terkecuali para penjaga dan pelayan yang ada di sana. Semua mayat korban ditemukan, kecuali anak dari bangsawan itu. Sampai saat ini mayatnya belum ditemukan."

"Lalu, memangnya ada apa? Kaumau membuat cerita hantu?" tanya Naruto sembari mengambil segelas jus jeruk yang diberikan Kyuubi kepadanya.

"Sejarahnya, rumah bangsawan tersebut diruntuhkan dan dibangun menjadi sebuah Universitas dan itu Universitas Naru-_nii_."

"_What_? Lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang tewas tersebut?"

"Di sini dikatakan bahwa roh anak bangsawan tersebut masih penasaran dan sering berkeliaran sampai saat ini."

Kyuubi yang mendengar cerita itu sedikit tertarik. Dengan pelan dia mengambil _laptop_ tersebut dan membacanya sendiri. Sesekali dia mengangguk mengerti dan sesekali dia mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Naruto yang mendengar cerita itu hanya mampu bergidik ngeri. Dengan cepat dia berjalan menuju dapur yang berada tak jauh dari ruang tengah tersebut.

"Jadi, nama anak yang mayatnya tidak ditemukan itu Sabaku no Gaara, ya. Namanya bagus juga."

'PRANG'

"Naru-_nii_?"

**BERSAMBUNG...**

Hai! Oyabun balik dengan fic baru dan bukannya mengupdate fic yang belum tamat *dibunuh reader*. Oyabun janji akan mengupdate fic yang ada setelah ulangan selesai oke. Saat ini Oyabun pengen buat NaruGaa dulu, heheh. Sekali lagi maafkan Oyabun yang baru sempat mengupdate Sex God. Hontou ni gomennasai~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**M-Rated**_

_**YAOI, out of character, and unsuitable for children under 17**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Kehidupan Kedua**

Kehidupan adalah hal teristimewa yang pernah merembes ke dalam raga. Tanpa kehidupan kita tak akan pernah merasakan cinta. Kehidupan berisi duka dan cita. Saat matahari tak lagi bersinar secerah biasanya … kehidupanlah yang membuat bumi menjadi indah dengan seribu warna. Kehidupan tak akan pernah takluk dengan kepingan suara tersiksa. Hidup akan terus melangkah maju meskipun kegelapan sudah mengambil alih warna suci Sang Mega.

Kematian sendiri bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Meskipun seribu derap langkah malaikat kematian mendekat … raga yang masih bergerak tetap berjuang dengan pujaan beribu doa. Jiwa dan raga tetap berusaha untuk hidup di dalam naungan derita. Meskipun ajal sudah di depan mata … kehidupan tetap berdiri tegak menantang Sang Bala. Karena kehidupan … adalah aliran bumi yang begitu baka. Kehidupan adalah kekekalan yang terselip dalam natura ciptaan Sang Kuasa.

**Uzumaki Naruto & Sabaku no Gaara**

**Lembar Kedua**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari kini terlihat begitu redup dan tipis. Tak kuat seperti cahayanya di pagi hari. Repihan warna kejinggaan dengan merah yang terlihat seperti mozaik perlahan-lahan mulai menyatu membentuk warna yang baru. Warna senja yang begitu indah. Suasana penghantar langit penabur bintang. Begitu indah dan tenang. Menandakan setiap nara di muka bumi mulai bekerja pasif. Derap langkah semakin ramai terdengar dengan jelas. Sebagian besar orang mulai kembali ke kediamannya masing-masing.

Sama layaknya diriku yang saat ini sedang bergerak pasif. Terdiam di sebuah beranda kecil yang berada di samping kamarku. Mataku menerawang memperhatikan keadaan alam yang semakin hari selalu saja menampakkan perbedaannya. Matahari sudah tertidur dan langit biru mulai berganti gelap. Kedua tanganku mengepal erat di atas kedua pahaku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku merenung di tempat ini. Garis senyum yang biasanya terpampang di wajahku kini memudar. Tergantikan dengan raut bingung dan khawatir.

Semenjak mendengar cerita Menma dan Kyuubi mengenai pembangunan kampusku, aku merasa sedikit kurang enak badan. Entah apa sebabnya akupun tak mengerti. Apa karena nama yang disebutkan Kyuubi begitu mirip dengan nama yang tertera di buku lagu tersebut? Entahlah, aku sendiri sedang memikirkannya. Mata ini tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan buku berwarna merah tua yang ada di hadapanku. Mencoba menggunakan sebagian otak cerdasku untuk berpikir keras.

Helaan napas berat kembali meluncur dari mulutku. Dengan perlahan aku mengambil buku tersebut dan mulai menggumamkan nada-nada yang tertulis di sana. Menyanyikan lagu tersebut membuatku ingat akan suatu hal, yaitu terakhir kali aku melihat pelangi. Entah sudah berapa lama semenjak terakhir kali aku melihat spektrum warna raksasa tersebut. Aku terus membalik lembaran demi lembaran. Namun yang kudapat adalah komposisi lagu yang sama dan sejenis. "Ada apa dengan orang ini? Apa dia begitu menyukai lagu ini?" tanyaku entah pada siapa sembari menutup buku tersebut.

"Naru-_nii_, kata _Nii-san _kau harus segera tidur jika tidak ingin kesiangan."

Senang rasanya jika mendengar suara dingin itu. Setiap malam dia selalu mengatakan hal tersebut. Sebenarnya aku tahu jika itu bukan karena Kyuubi, melainkan karena dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk tidur. "Lihat siapa yang berbicara? Bukankah bocah sepertimu juga harus tidur," ucapku sembari mendekat ke arah pintu kamarku. Aku tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya mendecak kesal. "Ini masih terlalu awal untu tidur, Menma."

"Terserah Naru-_nii_, Menma ingin keluar sebentar."

"Hati-hati di jalan," ujarku seraya berbalik dan berjalan menuju ranjangku. Aku merebahkan diriku dan mencoba meregangkan otot-ototku yang kaku. Aku terlalu lelah untuk menahan kedua mataku agar tidak tertutup. Entah apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, yang kuingat hanyalah aku tertidur dengan lelapnya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Pagi ini aku tak langsung pergi ke kampus seperti biasanya. Aku mengikuti Kyuubi ke café sederhananya. Entah kenapa, setiap kali aku datang ke tempat ini selalu saja terasa begitu sunyi dan tenang. Meskipun sudah lumayan banyak orang yang mampir untuk sekedar menyesap teh ataupun kopi. Aku menghela napas lelah sembari memperhatikan seorang karyawan yang selama ini selalu saja mencoba mendekatiku. "Apa?" tanyaku sinis saat dirinya memperhatikanku terus dengan lekat. Aku hanya melihatnya sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Entah apa itu maksudnya.

"Naru, bisa kau membuatkanku sedikit kopi. Belum semua karyawanku datang pagi ini."

Aku dapat mendengar Kyuubi menghampiriku sembari mengatakan kata-kata yang berisi perintah tersebut. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Dari yang kulihat sendiri karyawan yang datang baru sekitar dua atau tiga orang. Dengan perlahan aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan perlahan menuju dapur café. Ah, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa membuat kopi? Itu karena dulu Sasuke selalu mengajariku. Dia pernah tinggal di Paris selama beberapa bulan. Dia menemukan sebuah restoran yang sangat terkenal dengan kopinya dan bekerja di sana. Katanya sih tempatnya lumayan nyaman dan gajinya cukup besar.

Bukannya belajar tapi dia malah sibuk bekerja di tempat tersebut. Ha—ah, aku sedikit bingung dengan orang itu. Entah kenapa dia selalu menganggap segalanya menjadi biasa saja. Tak menyadari jika kopi yang kutuang sudah meluap sedikit. Aku hanya tersenyum miris dan membersihkan sebagian kopi yang tumpah. Setelah memberinya sedikit hiasan kecil aku membawanya ke luar dan memberikannya kepada Muku. Pria yang selalu memberikan sebatang cokelat setiap kali aku mampir ke tempat ini.

"Naru, cokelatnya."

Aku benar, bukan? Dia selalu saja memberikanku cokelat. Aku menerimanya sembari tersenyum tipis. Kemudian mataku beralih pada Kyuubi yang sedang duduk di dekat dapur. Matanya terlihat begitu lelah. "_Nii-san_, Naru sudah boleh pergi, kan?" tanyaku sembari ikut mendudukkan diriku di sebelahnya. Aku hanya melihatnya mengangguk kecil sembari mengibaskan tangannya—menyuruhku segera pergi. "Selamat bekerja," kataku seraya bangkit dan meninggalkan café sederhana itu.

.

.

.

Aku menghela napas lelah saat menyadari sebagian teman sebayaku sudah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Dengan cepat aku malangkah masuk menuju ruanganku. Tangga demi tangga sudah terlewati. Aku terdiam saat melihat tangga menuju lantai empat. Mungkin aku akan menyerahkannya setelah pulang saja. Aku merasakan kepalaku berdenyut sakit saat hendak berbalik arah. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa seperti dihantam banda tumpul.

"Dobe, kau tidak masuk kelas?"

Aku tersentak kaget dan berbalik dengan cepat. "Kau ini!" ucapku geram saat lagi-lagi mendapati Sasuke mengejutkanku. Dia hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli sembari menarik tangan kananku. Aku dapat melihat bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sebuah kalimat. Namun aku sama sekali tak dapat mendengar ataupun membaca gerak bibir tersebut.

Lalu?

Aku sudah berada di tengah ruang kelasku. Duduk dengan tenang dengan teman-temanku yang sedang sibuk berbicara satu sama lain. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku?" batinku sembari memegangi kepalaku. Baru saja aku merasa seperti ditarik dari kenyataan dunia ini. Seakan-akan aku baru saja sadar dari koma.

"Na-ru-to!"

Aku tersentak kaget dan mendapati Kiba sedang berdiri di hadapanku. Aku mengedipkan mataku bekali-kali. Mencoba memastikan apakah aku sedang bermimpi atau tidak. "Kiba? Kau dari tadi di sini?" tanyaku sembari menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau aneh Naruto. Semenjak masuk kelas sampai pelajaran usai kau terus saja diam dan melamun. Apa kau ada masalah?" Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Kau … berdarah?" ucapnya lagi sehingga membuatku mengerutkan keningku bingung.

"Apa maksud—"

"Lihat? Apa kau habis jatuh?" tanyanya sembari memperlihatkan telunjuknya yang terkena sedikit darah. Aku merasakan tangannya kembali menyentuh dahiku dan kembali memperlihatkan darah tersebut. Aku mengernyit heran. Selama ini aku merasa tidak pernah jatuh. Lalu, darimana asal darah tersebut.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk menyentuh dahiku. Memang terasa sedikit sakit dan setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Aku mendapati diriku sedang terduduk di sebuah ranjang berukuran kecil. Aroma alkohol memenuhi ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut. Aku memegang kepalaku dengan perlahan. Ah, ada perban yang melingkari dahiku.

'DING DONG'

Aku terkaget mendengar suara itu. Mataku lalu terarah pada sebuah jam dinding yang menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Sudah sore sepertinya. Entah sudah berapa lama aku berada di ruangan ini. Aku dapat melihat tasku berada dekat denganku. Di sebelahnya ada kertas kecil yang terlipat rapi. Aku mengambil tasku dan kertas itu kemudian membacanya.

**Maaf aku harus pulang duluan.**

**Jangan pingsan lagi.**

**Kau memang dasar bodoh.**

**Sasuke.**

Aku tersenyum membaca surat itu. Si Teme itu, meskipun mulutnya sedikit tajam tapi dia sangat menyayangiku, haha. Aku merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti dirinya. Yang membuatku bingung adalah kalimat kedua dari surat itu. Maksudnya jangan pingsan lagi itu apa? Apa tadi aku pingsan di kelas? Aku mencengkram kepalaku dengan erat saat tak dapat mengingat apapun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku hari ini?

Aku menatap lukaku yang sudah diperban dengan rapi. Meskipun masih ada sedikit darah yang merembes. Darah? Merah? Oh, aku baru ingat kalau aku harus mengembalikan buku itu. Aku membuka tasku dengan kasar dan menghela napas lega saat melihat buku itu masih ada di dalam tasku. Dengan cepat aku merapikan pakaianku dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Kakiku melangkah menuju tangga ke lantai empat.

Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirku saat menapaki tangga menuju lantai empat tersebut. Entah kenapa aku sangat senang saat menyadari akan bertemu dengan bocah berambut merah itu lagi. Semoga saja dia belum pulang. Senyumanku semakin lebar saat mendengar dentingan piano yang terdengar begitu lembut. Namun ada yang aneh dengan nada yang digunakannya. Meskpun lagu ini terasa ringan, ada sedikit nada yang terdengar seperti kesedihan. Entah kenapa hatiku seperti tersayat.

Aku mendekati ruangan itu dan menatap sosok berambut merah itu sedang bermain piano dengan anggunnya. Aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk memegang kenop pintu tersebut.

'DEG'

Aku terpaku di tempat. Suasana di sekelilingku berubah. Tak ada lagi tangga dan lorong. Tubuhku terasa kaku dan sama sekali tak dapat kugerakkan. Aku bagaikan patung yang sedang berdiri … di tengah-tengah ruangan besar bernuansa elegan. Ruangan yang penuh dengan kombinasi warna merah dan hitam dengan sedikit sentuhan warna putih di beberapa tempat. Aku mencoba melangkah namun tak bisa. Tenggorokanku tercekat tak dapat berbicara.

Aku menatap lurus ke depan dan aku mendapati sedang berdiri searah dengan pintu masuk ruangan besar tersebut. Aku dapat mendengar dan melihat orang-orang sedang berbicara dan berjalan dengan perlahan. Di sekelilingku ada begitu banyak orang. Mengenakan pakaian mewah bernuansa Eropa dan Jepang kuno. Aku menajamkan penglihatanku saat melihat ada seorang bocah berumur sekitar lima tahun sedang berjelan ke arahku.

Aku ingin menyingkir namun tak bisa. Mataku kembali terbelalak saat bocah itu berjalan perlahan menembus tubuhku. Aku memaksakan tubuhku untuk bergerak. Mencobanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Akhirnya aku dapat berbalik dan menatap lekat punggung bocah tersebut. Bocah berambut merah dengan kulit putih yang begitu bersih.

'DEG'

Aku terkejut saat melihatnya berbalik dan menatap ke arahku dengan lekat. Mata itu begitu indah tertutup warna hujau yang begitu bening. Lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi matanya membuatku ingat akan seseorang yang baru-baru saja aku temui. Rambut merah dan ekspresi wajah itu sangatlah aku kenal. Dia tersenyum tipis ke arahku. Aku balas tersenyum ke arahnya. Namun sepertinya dia bukan tersenyum ke arahkku, melainkan dengan seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Yashamaru!"

Aku tersenyum tipis saat melihat bocah berambut merah itu tersenyum lebar dan memeluk orang tersebut. Ekspresi datar yang sebelumnya terpatri di wajahnya hilang begitu saja.

"Hehehe, kau siap bermain denganku, Gaara?"

Gaara?

Mungkinkah?

Aku semakin yakin jika bocah itu memanglah sosok yang selama ini selalu memenuhi ruang musik itu dengan komposisi Over the Rainbow ketika dia mengangguk dan mulai berlari mendekati sebuah _up right _yang cukup besar. Dentingan nada itu kembali terdengar menembus indera pendengaranku saat bocah itu memainkan jari-jemarinya di atas tuts hitam putih tersebut. Nada yang terdengar begitu lembut dan alami. Nada yang memang patut dikeluarkan saat seorang bocah berumur lima tahun memainkannya. Nada itu … begitu berbeda dengan nada yang biasa dimainkan oleh sosok berambut merah yang selalu kutemui tersebut.

Senyuman pada bibir mungilnya terlihat begitu nyata tanpa sebuah kepalsuan.

"Kautahu kenapa aku menyukai lagu ini, Gaara?"

"Hmm?"

"Karena aku ingin kau menjadi pencerah setiap kali terjadi hujan yang diiringi sinar matahari yang lemah."

"Hmm? Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Aku selalu ingin hidupmu dipenuhi dengan kehidupan yang berwarn—"

'BRAK'

Aku tersentak kaget dan berbalik untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi dengan keadaan pintu yang dibuka paksa tersebut. Aku dapat melihat banyak prajurit yang memegang senjata tajam sedang menatap geram ke dalam ruangan ini.

"Aaaa!"

"Kyaaa!"

Aku dapat mendengar dan melihat dengan jelas ketika orang-orang di sekitarku mulai berteriak dan berlarian tak tentu arah menembus tubuhku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini? Rasanya sesak saat mendengar teriakan dan kegaduhan ini.

"Apa mau kalian?"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang yang diikat dua tampak mendekat ke arah prajurit yang menatapnya balik dengan geram.

"Cepat pergi dari sini atau kau akan menyesal! Kau bawahan dari Negara mana, huh? Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu pesta adik kami!"

Gadis itu tampak berteriak dengan lantang sembari menatap ke arah bocah berambut merah yang sedang terpaku di tempat. Sepertinya pesta itu memang untuk bocah tersebut. Aku terus memperhatikan acara teriak-meneriaki tersebut dengan seksama. Entah kenapa hal ini malah terlihat seperti sebuah pemberontakan. Suasana yang hangat itu telah hilang dan tergantikan dengan atmosfer yang begitu dingin dan mencekam.

"Bunuh dia! Putra ketiga dalam suatu kerajaan utama negara akan membawa bencana selama seratus tahun berturut-turut! Bunuh bocah itu!" tampak seorang pria yang gagah berani menerobos melewati prajurit tersebut dan memberikan titah yang begitu absolut. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah bocah berambut merah tersebut. "Bunuh dia!"

"Ayah! Hentikan! Jangan lakukan hal itu! Kenapa Ayah tega ingin membunuh putra kandung Ayah sendiri? Gaara tak bersalah atas kelahirannya, Ayah!"

"Hentikan semua ini! Apa maksud kalian ingin membunuh bocah tak bersalah itu." Aku mencoba mencegah orang-orang itu namun tak kuasa. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku hanyalah berupa helaan napas tak jelas. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku.

'JLEB'

Aku terpaku di tempat melihat kejadian tersebut. Pedang yang dipegang oleh salah satu prajurit tersebut diambil dan dilemparkan tepat pada punggung lelaki paruh baya tersebut. Mataku menatap takut pada sosok yang sedang menyeringai sembari memutar-mutar pedang yang telah menancap tersebut.

"A-akh! He-henti-aakh!"

Mataku tetap membuka dan tak mampu terpejam. Kedua netra ini melihat kejadian itu tanpa jeda sedetik pun. Melihat pedang yang memutar dan mengoyak isi perut sosok tersebut. Memperhatikan setiap organ hancur yang terjatuh ke lantai berwarna putih ini. Tertutup dengan cairan merah yang menyebar ke segala arah.

"Aaaaaaaa!"

Teriakan itu berasal dari gadis berambut pirang itu. putri mana yang sanggup ketika melihat Ayah kandungnya dibunuh dengan cara seperti itu.

"Aku tidak akan membunuh putramu saja. Tentu saja aku akan membunuh semua orang yang ada di sini," ucap pria bermata ular yang tadi membunuh ayah gadis tersebut. Matanya menyiratkan rasa puas yang begitu dalam. "Kerajaan yang memiliki putra ketiga adalah kerajaan yang harus musnah!" ucapnya lagi sehingga membuat tubuh gadis tersebut merosot ke bawah.

"Kumohon hentikan! Gaara tidak bersalah! Dia masih kecil! Silahkan bunuh aku tapi tidak dengan Gaara!" teriak pria bernama Yashamaru tersebut. Dia tampak memeluk tubuh Gaara yang bergetar dengan erat. Mencoba menenangkan sosok berambut merah mungil itu. Sosok yang masih menggenggam kertas putih polos dalam kehidupannya.

"Ya-yashamaru,"

"Tenang Gaara, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Rasanya sakit melihat kejadian kejam seperti ini berlangsung di hadapanku tanpa aku bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku meremas dada bagian kiriku sembari menatap nyalang ke arah pria bermata ular tersebut.

"Minggir!"

'SPALSH'

Aku terduduk lemas saat melihat kejadian itu kembali tercipta di hadapanku. Saat pria bermata ular itu menebaskan pedangnya pada leher gadis tersebut. Membuat gadis tersebut mati seketika dengan kepalanya yang menggelundung ke arahku. Aku tak mampu mellihat ini lagi. Kumohon keluarkan aku dari dunia ini. Tubuhku lemas tak berdaya saat pria itu mengambil kepala gadis tersebut dan menancapkannya di pedangnya.

"Ini masih kurang kejam bagi prajuit pembunuh sepertiku. Tenang bocah, kau akan merasakan hal yang lebih luar biasa dari ini, hahaha!"

Ada apa dengan orang ini? Kenapa dia begitu ingin membinasakan keluarga ini? Jika itu hanya karena tahayul bodoh itu, ya Tuhan! Orang ini sudah gila. Aku dapat melihatnya menyeret kedua mayat tersebut dan menidurkannya bersampingan. Tak lama kemudian ada seorang prajurit yang membawa sebuah kepala yang sudah lepas dari tubuhnya. Wajah itu dipenuhi dengan tato dan darah yang sudah mengering. Pria bermata ular itu menyuruh salah satu prajurit itu untuk menyusun kepala tersebut di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Dia menyeringai dan memotong kepala Si Ayah dengan perlahan. Setelah terlepas dari tubuhnya, pria itu kembali meletakkan kepala itu di sebelah dua kepala lainnya yang telah tersusun. Dia tersenyum lebar ke arah bocah yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan takut. "BUNUH YASHAMARU!"

Prajurit tersebut tampak berlarian dan mendatangi Yashamaru. Yashamaru hanya mendecak kesal sembari meletakkan tubuh bocah tersebut di bawah piano besar. "Tetap di sana dan jangan bertindak bodoh! Jangan menangis, Gaara! Kau membuatku ingin menangis juga!"

"Ya-hiks-shamaru!"

Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya aku tidak tahu lagi. Kesadaranku terenggut begitu saja saat aku melihat prajurit itu tampak memukuli Yashamaru dengan benda-benda tajam itu. Teriakan sakit dan pilu itu mengantarkanku menuju tidur yang … mungkin lebih lama.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

"E-engh." Aku mencoba membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedang tertidur berkasurkan air. Begitu dingin dan lembab. Mataku perlahan-lahan terbuka dengan lebar. Aku memperhatikan sekitarku yang kini penuh dengan … mayat yang berserakan dengan bau anyir yang begitu menyengat. Aku … tidur di lautan darah. Aku tak memiliki tenaga untuk bangkit dari tidurku. Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak bangun dari pingsanku yang tadi.

"A-akh!"

Aku berusaha menolehkan kepalaku saat mendengar teriakkan pilu tersebut. Betapa sakitnya hati ini saat melihat kejadian kejam tersebut. Bocah itu sedang terikat dan dipaksa untuk terus menatap ke arah potongan kepala yang telah disusun rapi di hadapannya. Memaksanya untuk menatap ke arah tatapan putus asa tak bernyawa tersebut.

"Lihatlah! Ini semua karena ulahmu! Karena dirimu mereka mati!"

"A-hiks-ku tak mela-hiks-kukan apapun!"

"Ini semua karena kau lahir di tengah-tengah keluarga ini! Kau bocah pembawa kematian dan bencana!"

'BUGH BUGH BUGH'

Aku hanya memejamkan mataku saat bocah itu dipukuli dengan kasar. Tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi dengan darah. Mata itu sudah begitu putus asa. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya dipukuli seperti itu. Dia seperti binatang jalang yang selalu mencuri makanan.

"Ini semua karena dirimu Sabaku no Gaara!"

Sa-ba-ku no Gaa-ra?

Nama itu terus terngiang di kepalaku saat sosok itu menyerukan nama bocah tersebut. Menyerukannya berkali-kali sembari melukainya dengan perlahan namun begitu menyakitkan.

"BUNUH SAJA DIA!" teriakku sembari membiarkan air mataku terus mengalir deras dari kedua mataku. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya disiksa hidup-hidup seperti itu. Sementara puluhan pasang mata yang seakan-akan menatap dendam ke arahnya terlihat begitu tajam. "Kumohon bunuh dia," ucapku lirih sembari mencoba berdiri. Aku berjalan mendekat ke arah bocah tersebut. Mencoba menjangkaunya dalam genggaman tanganku.

Air mata ini terus mengalir dengan deras seiring mendekatnya diriku dengan dirinya. Sesekali aku memejamkan mataku saat melihatnya dilukai berkali-kali. Aku berteriak nyaring sembari melindungi tubuhnya yang tersandarkan di dinding dengan tubuhku. Namun percuma, senjata tajam dan tangan-tangan kejam itu dapat menembus tubuhku. Terus melukainya dan memukulnya dengan keras. "Kumohon biarkan dia mati," lirihku sembari berusaha memeluk tubuhnya.

"_A-ri-ga-tou_."

'JLEB'

Aku tak lagi mendengar jeritan dan ringisan sakitnya. Yang kulihat hanyalah pedang besar yang tertancap di dada kirinya. Aku menatap wajahnya dengan lekat. Wajah yang begitu tenang dan damai. Aku mencoba membelai wajahnya dengan pelan. Namun tanganku menembus tubuhnya. "Sa-ba-ku no Gaa-ra?" ucapku sembari tersenyum tipis. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Kali ini … tubuhku tak menembus tubuhnya. Aku menyentuhnya … dengan sangat nyata. Aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Aku … menyentuhnya dengan lembut.

"Hei-hei! Apa kau mendengarku?"

Aku terdiam di tempat dan menatap sosok di hadapanku dengan lekat. Tanganku masih menggenggam kenop pintu ruang musik tersebut dengan kuat. Mataku beralih ke mata hijaunya. "Sa-ba-ku no Gaa-ra?" ucapku sembari tiba-tiba menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut.

Dia menurunkan tanganku dan menatapku balik dengan lekat. "Jika kauingin mengembalikan bukuku, terima kasih banyak," ucapnya sembari mengambil buku yang terjatuh di bawahku. "dan … aku membenci nama itu, jika kauingin memanggilku, panggil saja Gaara."

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Seperti yang kaukatakan, aku Sabaku no Gaara. Salam kenal," ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis ke arahku. "Aku cukup senang masih dapat melihat orang menagis saat mendengar permainanku."

Aku terdiam dan memegang kedua pipiku.

Basah.

Aku baru saja menangis?

"Jadilah temanku," ucapnya sehingga membuatku kembali terdiam. Aku tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "_A-ri-ga-tou,_" ujarnya seraya pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku menatap punggungnya dengan lekat. Entah kenapa, aku bingung dengan apa yang kualami hari ini. Setidaknya, bocah berambut merah itu sudah setengah jalan menjadi milikku. Aku tersenyum tipis dan berbalik mendekati piano tersebut. Aku mendudukkan diriku di sana dan mulai menyentuh tuts demi tust yang tersusun rapi di sana.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Kyuubi memandang cafenya dengan pandangan malas. Apalagi di sana ada orang gila yang kurang makan sedang berdiri sembari tersenyum ke arahnya. "Apa lagi? kau kan sudah kuberi makan. Kaumau apa lagi?" tanyanya sembari menatap kesal ke arah pria berambut hitam panjang yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek—Uchiha Itachi.

"Ayolah Kyuu~ aku sedang lelah. Ajak aku ke rumahmu saja. Aku merindukan kedua adikmu yang lucu," ucapnya sembari mendekati Kyuubi yang sedang memasang tampang malas. Jujur sosok itu benar-benar membuat Kyuubi pusing dan kesal. "Ayo Kyuu! Cepat paksa aku!"

"Dasar bodoh! Kaubisa pergi sendiri sana! Dasar merepotkan," ucap Kyuubi sembari masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia sempat menatap Itachi yang sedang memasang tampang seperti sandal yang tertukar dengan kesal. "Ck, cepat naik!" ucapnya mengalah pada akhirnya. Kyuubi merasakan kekesalan yang berlipat ganda saat Itachi masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan cara yang salah.

"Minggr, Kyuu! Biar aku yang nyetir. Masa _seme_ numpang, cepat minggir sana!" Itachi mendorong Kyuubi dengan kuat yang menyebabkan Kyuubi terdorong ke kursi sebelah. "_Off_ _we go_!" teriaknya semangat sembari menjalankan mobil tersebut.

Kyuubi hanya mampu mendecak kesal berkali-kali. Kenyataannya Si Keriput ini memang numpang mobilnya sementara dia meninggalkan mobilnya di parkiran belakang café Kyuubi. Kyuubi menatap jajaran toko sepanjang jalan dengan datar. Sudah lama dia tidak semobil dengan Itachi. Entah darimana orang ini bisa kembali ke Jepang setelah sekian lama meninggalkan Jepang hanya untuk mengurusi hal-hal kantor yang sepele. "Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"Kauingat kapan kampus Naruto dibangun?" tanyanya sembari terus menatap lekat ke luar jendela. Sesekali dia memperbaiki rambutnya yang berantakan karena tertiup angin.

"Hm, kira-kira empat belas tahun yang lalu. Ada apa memangnya? Apa kau juga meneliti tentang kejadian rumah bangsawan itu?"

"Di internet dikatakan bahwa kejadian itu terjadi pada tahun 92 dan kampus itu dibangun setahun setelahnya. Bukankah itu aneh? Kalau memang seperti itu, bukankah seharusnya kampus itu dibangun sembilan belas tahun yang lalu? Setiap orang pasti sadar dengan kejanggalan itu. Tapi, tak seorangpun yang meributkannya," ujar Kyuubi sembari berbalik dan menatap Itachi dengan lekat.

"Kautahu, semua itu pasti ada alasannya. Mungkin karena suatu tradisi keagamaan atau tahayul yang beredar pada tahun itu yang menyebabkan orang-orang tidak ingin membicarakannya." Itachi tersenyum tipis ke arah Kyuubi dan menyempatkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus kepala Kyuubi. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak melakukan hal ini.

"Ck, aku bukan anak kecil! Ngomong-ngomong kita sudah sampai."

"Ah, setiap bepergian denganmu pasti waktu terasa begitu cepat. Sepertinya mereka tak bersahabat denganku," ucap Itachi sembari menghentikan mobil Kyuubi dan keluar dari mobil tersebut. "Naru!" teriaknya saat melihat Naruto sedang membuka pintu depan. Dia tersenyum lebar dan segera menghampirinya.

"Itachi-_nii_!"

"He-hei! Kau berat dan besar, hahaha. Ayo masuk," ajak Itachi sembari membiarkan Naruto menggandeng tangannya dengan erat. Itachi mengernyit heran saat merasakan dinginnya tangan Naruto. "Naruto? kau kenapa? Sakit?"

"Eh? Tidak. Memang tadi di kampus aku sempat pingsan, tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mendudukkan Itachi dengan pelan. "Kapan Itachi-_nii_ kembali? Kenapa tidak mengabariku? Pasti mementingkan _Nii-san_ terlebi—"

"Hei! tutup mulutmu jabrik!" Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kesal. Sedikit guratan merah terlukis di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Itachi-_nii_?"

Itachi berbalik dan mendapati Menma sedang berjalan ke arahanya dengan sebuah _laptop_ yang sedang menyala di kedua tangannya. "Ada apa anak manis?"

"Apa orang yang berteman dengan orang mati akan mati juga?"

Semuanya terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan Menma. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu seakan-akan menusuk hatinya. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Menma. Namun, dalam hati dia merasakan kepedihan yang begitu tebal.

Itachi tersenyum dan menarik tangan Menma—mengajaknya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Dengan siapapun orang itu berteman, suatu saat dia akan pergi. Karena … semua makhluk hidup yang ada di dunia ini pasti akan pergi, kau mengerti maksud Itachi-_nii_?"

Menma hanya mengangguk dan kembali fokus ke layar _laptop_ tersebut.

'TES'

"Na-naru? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi saat melihat Naruto sedang menitikkan air mata dalam diam.

"A-ah, entahlah. Aku hanya sedang, ah aku ke kamar dulu. Oh ya, tolong suruh Sasuke menemuiku." Naruto tersenyum tipis dan segera pergi dari ruang tamu tersebut. Itachi dan Kyuubi menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Entah kenapa, seakan-akan kepedihan itu tersalur begitu saja.

"Naru-_nii_ bukan orang yang sama," ucap Menma tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tersebut. Dia menghela napas kecil sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Apa maksdumu, Menma?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran sembari mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Menma. Kyuubi kembali mengernyitkan keningnya bingung saat Menma hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Naru-_nii _sedang sakit, sebaiknya _Nii-san_ menengoknya sebentar," ucap Menma sembari pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Kyuubi menatap Menma dengan kesal. "Dasar bocah emo, selalu saja omongannya menakut-nakuti," ucap Kyuubi kesal sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Itachi.

"Sebaiknya kautengok dia, mungkin saja Menma benar."

Kyuubi hanya menghela napas berat sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menapaki tangga menuju kamar Naruto.

'CKLEK'

"Naru, kau se-Itachi cepat kemari!"

**BERSAMBUNG...**

Balasan review:

**Mayunaiise**: thanks atas reviewnya *bow*

**LoneRaccoon**: terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini *bow*

**Laila-san**: terima kasih Laila-san, Oyabun senang sekali.

**Rewinsan**: thanks atas reviewnya dan kebetulan chapter ini membahas kejadian itu, hehe.

**Kirin-san**: hai! Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Oyabun akan mengusahakannya, hehe.

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel**: wah nama Anda panjang sekali *dijambak* gomen ne. Oyabun mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau mereview dan membaca cerita ini, hehe.

**Kazenight**: hahah terima kasih review dan telah membaca, Oyabun belum bisa ngasih tahu endingnya, heheh gomen ne.

**Ainiadira**: heheh Oyabun belum tahu Gaara masih hidup atau tidak *dibunuh* terima kasih atas review dan telah membaca.

**Namikaze shira**: iya ini NaruGaa, maaf mengecewakan. Terima kasih mau baca dan review.

Terima kasih yang sudah menghargai karya Oyabun *bow* arigatou gozamasu~ matta ne~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**M-Rated**_

_**YAOI, out of character, and unsuitable for children under 17**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Kehidupan Kedua**

Lembar demi lembar kertas putih kini tak lagi polos. Penuh dengan goresan warna cerah maupun gelap. Buku yang berisi ribuan lembar kertas putih tersebut tak habis terpakai. Ratusan lembar putih masih utuh tak ternoda. Karena orang yang memiliki buku kehidupan itu kini telah tiada. Waktu yang dimilikinya hanya cukup untuk menempuh seperempat dari isi buku tersebut. Tinta yang dimilikinya kini tumpah menodai lantai putih di bawahnya. Membiarkan isinya habis dengan percuma. Mata yang tertutup tak mampu lagi menatap tetesan tinta tersebut.

Membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti apa adanya. Hati yang masih kuat tak lagi mampu untuk menentang aliran bumi yang bergerak dengan deru napas makhluk hidup. Membiarkan alur kematian menuntunnya menuju lapangan luas dengan seribu bunga kecil berwarna biru menyambut mata. Mempersembahkan senyuman terakhir yang penuh dengan rasa syukur yang begitu dalam. Tangan yang hangat itu tak lagi dingin. Kedua tangan yang selalu menggenggam tangan itu tak lagi ada. Semuanya … telah pergi meninggalkan lautan merah yang begitu menyesakkan napas.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto & Sabaku no Gaara**

**Lembar Ketiga**

**.**

**.**

Mata ini terbuka dengan perlahan. Mencoba menerawang memperhatikan keadaan di sekitar. Kejadian itu terus-menerus masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Membiarkanku menderita dalam rasa sakit dan penyesalan. Tangan ini terus bergetar menahan rasa takut yang begitu menyesakkan hati. Senyuman miris tergambar di bibirku. Seakan tahu bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi yang begitu menyiksa batin dan ragaku. Tangan ini dapat bergerak dengan leluasa. Aku dapat merasakan langkah pelanku mulai menuju puluhan mayat yang berserakan di hadapanku. Tak perlu lagi bagiku untuk memeriksa nadi mereka. Karena mata kepala ini telah melihat bagaimana penyiksaan yang berujung kematian itu terjadi.

Aku terus berjalan menuju jasad seorang bocah berambut merah yang sedang tersenyum dalam damai. Aku tersenyum tipis sembari menyentuh wajah itu … begitu dingin dan kaku. Kedua tangan ini tak mampu untuk tak memeluk tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan begitu rapuh, penuh dengan luka yang sudah mengering. Terlalu sakit untuk terus berada dalam mimpi buruk ini. Aku tak mengenalnya bahkan sama sekali tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Namun, entah kenapa hati ini terasa begitu dekat dengannya.

Saat melihat bocah tak berdaya itu aku menjadi teringat dengan keadaan Menma. Aku memiliki adik yang begitu berharga bagiku. Aku ingin keluar dari mimpi buruk ini. Aku tak mau terus menatap kasihan ke arah bocah berambut merah tersebut. Aku hanya mampu tersenyum tipis sembari melambai kecil ke arah jasad-jasad tersebut.

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan. Memperhatikan suasana sekitar yang begitu tak asing bagiku. Kamarku yang begitu nyaman dan tenang. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku untuk memegang dahiku. Namun yang kurasakan adalah rasa kaku yang seolah-olah memberat di tanganku. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan tanganku untuk bergerak. Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sosok yang akhir-akhir kini kutemui sedang tertidur pulas di dalam dekapanku. "Ga-gaara?" tanyaku dengan bingung sembari mencoba menyentuh mukanya menggunakan tanganku yang tak tertindih.

Tak ada degup jantung dan deru napas. Aku mengerutkan keningku bingung sembari memegang wajahnya. Napasku tercekat saat merasakan tubuhnya begitu dingin dan … kaku. Aku segera bangkit dari tidurku dan memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku, "Gaara! Gaara?" betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat wajahnya yang berlumuran darah segar. Darahnya mengalir membasahi tanganku hingga ke bajuku. "Gaara? Gaaraaaaa!"

"Naruto!"

Aku tersentak kaget saat suara _Nii-san_ mengejutkanku. Aku bangkit dari tidurku dengan terburu-buru. Napasku memburu dan keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipisku. "_Nii-san_! _Nii-san_! Gaara! Kumohon selamatkan dia!" aku terus-terusan berteriak sembari memegangi bahu Kyuubi dengan erat dan mengguncang-guncangkannya. Aku terlalu takut dan sama sekali tidak berpikir dengan jelas. Semua pikiranku penuh dengan wajah Gaara yang bersimbah darah.

"Naru, dengarkan aku! Tenangkan dirimu!"

Aku merasakan denyutan yang begitu menusuk kepalaku saat Kyuubi mencoba menenangkan diriku. Kedua tangan ini mencengkram erat kepalaku. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Bahkan aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana caraku untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit ini.

'PLAK'

Aku terdiam sembari membuka mataku dengan lebar. Di hadapanku … Kyuubi sedang memasang tampang takut dan khawatir secara bersamaan. Aku merasakan napasku mulai teratur begitu juga dengan degup jantungku. "_Nii_-_san_? Ada apa denganku?" tanyaku sembari menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu kacau. Aku sadar semua yang terjadi hanyalah mimpi. Tak ada Gaara di sampingku. Tak ada darah yang mengalir di kedua tanganku.

"Naru, sebaiknya kau istirahat terlebih dahulu. Aku dan Itachi akan keluar untuk memberimu waktu untuk menenangkan diri," ucap Kyuubi sembari mengacak rambutku dengan pelan. Dia tampak tersenyum ke arahku sembari menggerakkan bibirnya seolah berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"_Nii-san_, apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyaku sembari menundukkan kepalaku dengan dalam. Hati ini terasa begitu hancur seakan-akan tersayat benda yang begitu tajam. Perasaan yang timbul dari dalam diriku begitu kacau dan tidak stabil. Ada begitu banyak rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang membaur menjadi satu. "Kumohon."

"_Nii-san_ melihatmu sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan mata yang begitu redup. _Saat Nii-san_ mencoba menanyai keadaanmu … kau tiba-tiba menangis dan jatuh pingsan begitu saja." Kyuubi tampak menatap sendu ke arahku dan aku sangat tahu bahwa dia sedang mengatakan hal sebenarnya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku mengerti sembari tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Aku tenggelam dalam dua mimpi buruk," ucapku sembari merebahkan tubuhku. Aku tersenyum miris sembari memejamkan mataku dengan erat. Sebenarnya … aku takut mimpi itu kembali menyeretku dalam gelap.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan lelah. Mata merahnya terlihat begitu kelam dan sendu. Helaan napas berat meluncur manis dari bibirnya saat merasakan sosok yang di hadapannya tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. "Dia akan baik-baik saja," ucap Itachi sembari mengelus punggung Kyuubi dengan pelan. Meskipun dia tidak tahu pasti apa yang sedang terjadi, Itachi sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuubi saat ini.

"Dia … tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Mata itu sangat menakutkan dan … air mata itu terasa begitu menyayat." Kyuubi tersenyum miris sembari membiarkan Itachi memeluknya. Kyuubi sama sekali tak membalas pelukan Itachi. Dia hanya membiarkan tubuhnya bertopang pada tubuh Itachi. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas. Dia berusaha tetap tegar saat menghadapi Naruto tadi. Padahal, Kyuubi benar-benar takut melihat keadaan adiknya yang terkenal ceria itu menjadi seperti sosok yang seakan-akan telah dikendalikan oleh orang lain. "Dia berteriak dan menangis! A-aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa! A-aku mungkin tak pernah tahu masalah yang dimi—"

"_Nii-san_, Naru-_nii_ hanya sedang tertekan. Sebaiknya _Nii-san_ juga beristirahat," ucap Menma sembari menatap datar ke arah Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum tipis sembari mengacak rambut Menma dengan pelan. Setelah itu Kyuubi segera pergi menuju kamar Naruto dengan tampang kacaunya.

"Menma, kenapa bisa kau setenang itu?" tanya Itachi sembari menatap Menma dengan senyuman tipis. Itachi menarik Menma untuk mengajaknya duduk di sebelahnya. "Ayo ceritakan kepadaku, anak manis."

"Naru-_nii_, memiliki teman baru yang begitu istimewa baginya. Tapi, Menma tidak yakin apakah orang itu akan menguntungkan bagi Naru-_nii _atau malah sebaliknya." Menma tersenyum miris sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Rasa takut akan kehilangan orang yang begitu disayanginya tiba-tiba saja menyapa hatinya dengan lembut. Rasanya begitu sesak dan hampa. Menma menatap Itachi dengan lekat sembari berkata, "Tolong perhatikan Naru-_nii_ lebih," ucapnya sembari pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang tampaknya terdiam cukup tak mengerti dengan ucapan Menma.

Itachi tersenyum lega saat melihat Kyuubi perlahan menghampirinya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Itachi sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan menuju dapur. Tak lama kemudian Itachi kembali dengan dua kaleng jus apel. Dia memberikan Kyuubi satu dan membuka miliknya sendiri. "Kalau keadaannya tetap buruk, sebaiknya kita panggil dokter saja."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tahu dia akan baik-baik sa—"

"TING TONG"

Itachi tersenyum dan menyuruh Kyuubi untuk tetap duduk di tempatnya. "Biar aku," ucapnya sembari berjalan menuju pintu depan. Itachi membukanya dengan perlahan dan memasang tampang kesal saat melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau telat, Sasuke." Itachi membuka pintu itu sedikit lebih lebar dan mempersilakan Sasuke untuk masuk. "Coba tengok keadaannya sebentar. Dia sedang sangat buruk." Sasuke yang mendengar omongan kakaknya hanya mengangguk kecil dan segera berjalan menuju kamar Naruto.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

"CKLEK"

Aku dapat mendengar pintu kamarku sedang dibuka oleh seseorang. Mataku beralih ke arah pintu tersebut dan melihat Sasuke sedang menatap ke arahku dan berjalan perlahan. Aku tersenyum tipis dan menatapnya dengan lekat. "Kau menjengukku? Tumben sekali hatimu baik seperti ini. Bukankah biasanya kau selalu tidak peduli dengan apapun." Aku menatapnya lekat dan mencoba untuk mendudukkan diriku. Namun kedua tangan Sasuke menahan tubuhku—menyuruhku untuk tetap berbaring.

"Ada apa denganmu? Setahuku orang bodoh itu jarang terserang penyakit," ucap Sasuke sarkastis seraya membantuku untuk menyamankan tubuhku. Aku dapat melihat tatapan matanya begitu menyebalkan. Dia sedang mengejekku dan itu terlihat dengan sangat jelas sekali. Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku kesal sembari mencengkram tangannya dengan erat. "Hiss, untuk apa kau lakukan itu?" tanyanya sembari mengusap-usap tangannya yang tampak memerah. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku tidak peduli.

"Teme, apa kau pernah bertemu anak kampus bernama Gaara?" aku menatap Sasuke dengan lekat. Namun sepertinya dia tampak sedang berpikir atau mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Beberapa hari ini aku selalu bertemu dengannya. Kira-kira sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Namun, aku hanya dapat bertemu dengannya saat pulang sekolah di ruang musik lantai empat."

Sasuke tampak mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung sembari mendengus pelan, "Ruang musik?" batinnya bingung. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaukatakan, aku tidak pernah bertemu sosok bernama Gaara. lagipula untuk seorang teman, namanya cukup aneh."

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Sama persis dengan korban pembantaian beberapa tahun lalu. Dengar-dengar dia bergentayangan."

"Te-teme! Sejak kapan kau berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini? Dan kumohon hentikan gurauan bodohmu itu. Mana mungkin Gaara adalah hantu. Yang benar saja." Aku menutup kedua mataku lelah. Kenapa orang-orang ini seakan-akan tak pernah mengenalnya sedikitpun. Bukankah Gaara juga salah satu murid di sekolah ini? Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini. Aku hanya mampu tersenyum miris saat kembali mengingat mimpiku barusan. Benar-benar mimpi yang membuatku mual. A-aku terlalu takut untuk melihat darah yang begitu banyak. "Besok aku akan kembali sekolah. Jemput aku, ya?"

Aku dapat melihat Sasuke hanya terdiam sembari menatap mataku dengan lekat. Matanya tampak memicing tajam sembari menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dahiku. "Ka-kau berdarah," ucapnya sembari menyentuh darah yang dapat kurasakan mengalir dari dahiku. Aku sendiri mengernyitkan keningku bingung saat merasakan hal tersebut. Dapat kulihat Sasuke segera mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan menempelkannya di dahiku. "Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, Dobe? Kau terjatuh?" tanyanya dan aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu menahu darimana datangnya darah itu. "Kau harus istirahat," ucapnya sembari menyelimutiku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa Sasuke merupakan orang yang paling hangat ketika berada di dekatku. Dasar Teme.

"Hmm." Aku hanya mengangguk kecil dan segera menutup mataku. Aku masih dapat merasakan tangannya mulai membersihkan darah yang mengalir kecil dari dahiku dengan tisu. Setelah itu, yang kurasakan hanyalah buaian rasa lelah yang memenjarakan kesadaranku dalam tidurku.

.

.

.

Menma tersenyum kecil saat melihat Naruto sedang tertidur pulas. Sepertinya dia ikut senang saat melihat kakaknya dapat beristirahat seperti itu. Selama ini Naruto selalu saja pulang malam dan terkadang tak sempat untuk makan. Menma takut jika hal tersebut dapat memengaruhi keadaan Sang Kakak. Dengan perlahan Menma menghampiri Naruto dan menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. "Naru-_nii_, keadaanmu tidak akan pernah membaik jika terus saja melakukan hal ini. Kuharap kau cepat sadar dengan semuanya." Menma perlahan menjauhi Naruto dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Tanpa dia sadari, sedari tadi ada sosok yang benar-benar terluka menatapnya. Menatapnya dengan air mata yang membendung di kedua sudut matanya.

Menma menghela napas lelah sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuubi. "Naru-_nii _baik-baik saja, dia sedang istirahat," ucap Menma sembari merebahkan dirinya ke samping Kyuubi. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat ke arah pintu depan. "Di-dia …"

"Ada apa, Menma?" tanya Itachi bingung sembari mengikuti arah pandang Menma.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin tidur. Besok pagi aku ada test mingguan. Selamat malam." Menma bergegas ke kamarnya tanpa memedulikan pandangan heran yang diberikan oleh Itachi maupun Kyuubi. "Aku yakin dia orangnya," batin Menma seraya mempercepat langkahnya. Dia tahu sekali jika orang itu adalah orang yang selama ini sangat ingin ditemuinya. Menma tahu hanya cara ini yang akan berhasil, jika tidak … kakaknya akan pergi selama-lamanya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Aku menatap datar ke arah replika diriku pada cermin besar yang berdiri tegak menghadapku. Semakin hari mataku terlihat begitu redup. Biru cerah yang bersinar itu tak lagi menghiasi mataku. Yang ada hanyalah warna redup yang begitu gelap. Akupun tak tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi kepadaku. Aku merasakan energiku seperti terkuras oleh sesuatu. Seakan-akan terus mengambil semangat hidupku yang begitu besar dan sekarang menipis. Aku sendiri terkadang merasa begitu lelah dan pusing. Aku selalu mengatakan pada diriku bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ada yang aneh dengan diriku.

"Naru-_nii_? Kau di dalam?"

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar Menma memanggilku dengan pelan. Helaan napas berat meluncur manis dari bibirku saat menyadari sudah cukup lama aku melamun di depan cermin. "Sebentar lagi," ucapku mencoba mengisaratkan bahwa aku ada di dalam kamar dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Setelah merapikan rambutku, aku segera turun dan menemui Menma dan _Nii-san_. Tampaknya mereka sudah menungguku dari tadi. Aku tersenyum ramah, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku lelah terus berbaring di ranjang membosankan itu," ucapku seakan-akan dapat membaca pikiran mereka berdua. Mungkin sudah sekitar tiga hari aku meliburkan diri dari pelajaran kuliah. Memang benar bahwa aku bosan terus-terusan berada di kamar itu.

"Kau masih sangat pucat, Naru. Kau benar-benar sudah baikan?" tanya _Nii-san_ sembari memberiku tatapan … khawatir yang berlebihan. Aku hanya mengangguk dan dia kembali menatapku dengan lekat. "Lalu ada apa dengan suara ceriamu? Kau bukan menjadi dirimu, Naru. Ceritakan pada kami jika kau punya masalah." Lagi-lagi mereka mengatakan hal itu. Mereka selalu merasa bahwa aku punya masalah. Padahal … aku sama sekali tak merasa punya masalah dengan siapapun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tenanglah, aku bukan anak kecil berumur lima tahun lagi. Aku dapat menjaga keadaanku. Aku harus berangkat." Aku melambaikan tanganku sembari meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut. Aku muak dengan mereka. Tidak ada yang salah dengan diriku … yang salah adalah diri mereka. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan akibat terlalu banyak berbaring. Kenapa mereka menganggapnya begitu serius? Entahlah aku sendiri sangat bingung.

Setelah beberapa menit aku menelusuri jalanan Tokyo, akhirnya aku sampai pada kampusku. Kampus yang selama ini membuatku begitu merindukan sosok berambut merah itu. Senyuman lebar terukir di bibirku saat mataku menatap ke lantai empat. Tempat di mana dia selalu menyendiri. Gaara … pria yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Ayo masuk!"

Aku tersentak kaget dan melihat Kiba sedang merangkulku dengan pelan. Dia memasang cengiran lebarnya kepadaku. "Kau mengejutkanku!"

"Aku senang kau dapat kembali masuk. Sebenarnya kau sakit apa?" tanya Kiba sembari mendorongku untuk segera duduk di bangkuku. "Kau sepertinya masih belum sehat. Mukamu pucat sekali." Aku tahu apa yang dikatakan Kiba memang benar. Tapi aku merasa aku baik-baik saja dan dia sama sekali tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah," ucapku sembari menidurkan kepalaku di atas mejaku. Aku ingin mata kuliah segera berakhir, aku ingin menemuinya dan menanyakan banyak hal kepadanya. Aku ingin sekali bercerita banyak dengannya.

Dan?

Aku berakhir di klinik kampus. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi aku tidak tahu. Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Sejak kapan aku ada di sini? Aku menghela napas lelah berkali-kali. Mataku menatap lekat ke arah jam dinding.

03:45 sore.

Aku segera bangkit dari rebahanku dan mengambil tas yang ada di dekatku. Kepalaku masih saja berdenyut sakit. Tapi, aku harus menemui Gaara, aku harus menemuinya. Aku terlalu merindukannya akhir-akhir ini. Aku tahu ini bukanlah pertemanan yang wajar bagi seorang anak laki-laki seperti diriku.

'BRAK'

Aku membuka pintu tersebut dengan kasar. Senyuman lega aku lontarkan saat melihatnya masih asik bermain piano. Dia tampak menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat menyadari kehadiranku. Senyuman sedih terukir di wajahnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. "Kau datang lagi. Aku kira kau tidak mau menemuiku lagi."

"Maaf, tiga hari terakhir aku dalam keadaan yang kurang baik. Maaf jika membuatmu menunggu," ucapku sembari tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Dengan perlahan aku mendudukkan diriku di sebelahnya dan memberikan sekaleng minuman yang tadi sempat aku beli di _vanding machine_. Namun dia hanya menggeleng pelan. Aku menghela napas lelah dan meminumnya sendiri. Kenapa setiap kali aku memberinya sesuatu dia tidak mau menerimanya. Dia selalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu di kampus utama?" entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Aku tidak menyukai keramaian. Aku lebih suka dengan suasana yang tenang," ucap Gaara sembari meraba tuts demi tust hitam dan putih yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku lebih suka bersama dengan benda yang menjadi temanku di saat-saat menyakitkan dan menyedihkan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku seraya menatap dengan lekat.

"Kau seharusnya tak menemuiku lagi. Kau bisa semakin parah jika terus berada di dekatku. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi."

Kata-kata manis yang keluar dari mulutnya itu benar-benar membuatku tak percaya. Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? Kenapa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Bukankah dia pertama kali yang mengajakku untuk berteman dan sekarang dia menyruhku untuk tak menemuinya lagi. Apa sebenarnya maumu, Gaara? aku menatapnya dengan lekat. "Kau bercanda! Untuk apa aku menjauhimu jika kau tak memiliki sosok yang selalu ada di sampingmu! Apa sebenarnya yang terja-agh!" aku merasakan sakit yang begitu tebal tiba-tiba menusuk perutku.

Mataku membulat sempurna.

Aku dapat melihat sebilah pedang menembus perutku. Mataku menyipit tajam saat melihat dari mana datangnya benda tersebut. Sesosok anak kecil yang sangat kukenali menusukkannya tepat ke arahku. "A-apa yang kaulakukan terhadapku?" kata yang keluar begitu memilukan bagi diriku sendiri. Rasanya begitu sakit saat kau mencoba bergerak dengan sebilah pedang yang tertanam di perutmu.

"_Nii-san_, aku menginginkanmu sebagai kehidupan keduaku."

"A-apa maksudmu bocah kecil?"

"Bertukar tempatlah denganku. Aku ingin kembali hidup. Aku ingin membalaskan dendamku dengan orang-orang itu. A-aku hiks, aku tidak bisa menerima takdir ini hiks."

Awalnya aku hanya terdiam dan menahan rasa sakit ini, namun kemudian aku tersenyum … tersenyum begitu tulus. Aku mencoba memajukan badanku—tak memedulikan pedang yang akan menembus tubuhku semakin dalam—mendekat ke arahnya. Aku dapat meraihnya, mengelus rambutnya dengan pelan. "Benarkah itu yang kauinginkan? Kalau begitu silakan ambil nyawaku dan tukar dengan milikmu yang telah habis," ucapku sembari tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. "Kau berhak memilikinya."

"A-aku tidak bisa. Jika aku mengambil nyawamu … maka siapa yang akan menjadi temanku?"

Anak yang begitu manis dan lucu.

'SRET'

"Ughh!" aku terus mendekatkan diriku ke arahnya dan berusaha memeluknya dengan erat. Tak peduli jika pedang ini dapat membelah tubuhku menjadi dua. "Hidup ataupun tidak, aku tetap menjadi temanmu, kekasihmu, sahabat, bahkan aku rela menjadi dirimu," ucapku sembari memeluknya dengan erat. Dia menangis … sangat kencang. Menangis layaknya anak kecil yang seumuran dengannya. Entah kenapa, rasanya hati ini tak lagi sakit, yang tersisa adalah rasa hangat yang begitu nyaman.

'DEG'

"A-aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan ini!"

"Ga-gaara?" aku bingung kenapa aku bisa dalam keadaan sedang memeluknya. Bukankah tadi aku bersama dengan anak kecil itu? Lalu kemana perginya anak kecil tersebut? yang ada di pelukanku adalah Gaara. Tak ada pedang dan tak ada rasa sakit itu lagi.

"A-aku tidak pantas menjadi pengganti—"

Aku menciumnya dengan lembut. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Wajah sempurna itu sangat tidak cocok dibasahi oleh air mata kepedihan. Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia yang asli. Aku tidak tahu soal anak kecil yang tiba-tiba menusukku itu. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang ada. Namun, aku tetap ingin menyelamatkannya dari kesedihannya … meskipun itu harus membayar dengan nyawaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan sehingga aku berani menciumnya seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin memberitahunya … bahwa aku ada untuknya.

'DRRT DRRT'

"Sasuke _calling_"

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Sasuke menatap ponselnya dengan geram dan khawatir. "Sial, kenapa dia tidak mengangkat ponselnya?" Sasuke menatap Menma dengan lekat. "Kau yakin dengan semua ini, Menma?"

"Naru-_nii_, tidak berteman dengan seorang manusia. Bahkan Sasu-_nii _sendiri yang mengatakkan bahwa ruang piano yang ada di lantai empat itu kosong dan tak pernah dipakai semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu, bukan? Menma yakin bahwa Gaara adalah Gaara yang ada dalam cerita pembunuhan itu."

Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam dan memejamkan matanya. Bahkan dia tidak yakin apa hal seperti ini benar-benar bisa terjadi.

Semuanya terlalu … rumit.

BERSAMBUNG...

Arigatou minna-san!


End file.
